


Treat you better

by queerest_avenger



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, taking care of sick tom, tommy’s sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Excuse the uncreative title, I couldn’t think of anything else. Tom’s s/o taking care of him whilst he’s sick.





	Treat you better

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short, but since Tom has a fever (I found out via his IG story) I did some hc’s for taking care of him. I hope he feels better soon! Also, he’s a literal angel who deserves the world and doesn’t deserve all this stress and other shit that’s happening to him! Lay the fuck off, he’s a person too!

• Making sure your boy has everything he needs  
• Lots of cuddles (only if he wants attention)  
• He’s very clingy when he’s sick  
• Putting on his favourite movie for him  
• Blankets, lot of blankets  
• Playing with his hair  
• Forehead and cheek kisses  
• He’s super pouty because you won’t kiss him on the mouth • Letting him lay his head on your lap  
• Making him soup  
• Placing a cold washcloth on his forehead to help bring down his fever  
• Checking his body temperature  
• Bringing him his favourite tea  
• Make sure he’s taking his medicine  
• Babying him  
• Parent Mode™️  
• He deserves attention  
• He’d do the same for you  
• Best partner ever  
• You hate to see him like this, but he’s pretty darn cute when he’s sick


End file.
